Zodiac Players
by moon-bound fantasies
Summary: JONAS. Whenever we are hugged by girls we change into an animal and not just any animal because that would be awesome. Like if I turned into an otter playing a trumpet, that would be great. AU, based on Fruits Basket. Read & Rev. Kevin/Macy, Joe/Stella.


**Zodiac Players**

**Chapter One**

We're not ordinary students at Horace Mantis high school. At least my brother's and I weren't, whenever we are hugged by girls we change into an animal and not just any animal because that would be awesome. Like if I turned into an otter playing a trumpet, that would be great, but it turned out to be less awesome because we changed into the animals of the year we're born in. Our mother said it makes us special, but I always look at it as more of a curse than a blessing.

"Joe, are you ready yet?" I whined for the third time this morning.

"Yeah Kev, almost. I have to look perfect. You know that I have to make that presentation today." Joe replied through the door.

"Was that today?" I thought out loud.

"Yes Kevin, he only told us about it for three weeks already. That is why I woke up earlier so that I would have time to get ready." Nick said as he walked by headed towards the fire pole.

"No fair, you can't expect me to remember everything can you?" I sighed, frustrated that yet again I forgot something crucial. Little did I know that today was going to be very different than normal if you can call us normal.

Once we were finally all ready to go we only had fifteen minutes to get there.

"I can't believe this! I am going to be late for the third time this week." Joe cried as we all walked to the class, "Mom is not going to like this."

"Well you could of gotten up earlier." Nick, our ever serious brother replied.

Joe sighed, "I told you before Nick that losing beauty sleep is not an option."

Nick rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "Well look on the bright side, Bro, at least speech class isn't your first class, and we aren't the only ones that are going to be late." I said pointing at the two girls walking ahead of us wearing our school's uniform. I noticed the look between Nick and Joe before they hurried after the two girls. Oh boy, here we go again I thought as I hurried to catch up to them. As I finally caught up with my brothers they had already asked if they could take the girls to their classes.

"Joe, Nick I don't think that is a very good idea." I whispered.

"Nonsense," Nick replied softly, "What could happen?"

No one noticed that one of the girls had started to hyperventilate until she screamed, "A _JONAS _ wants to walk me to school, oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Then the girl fainted and without thinking I reached out to catch her, but Joe stopped me by moving the other girl it the way. She caught her friend before she hit the pavement, and in the distance you could hear the last bell ring.

"A little help," she said with a glare, we stood there staring at her in shock, "today before I drop her."

I looked at Nick and pointed to the prone girl, "That." A car pulled up while we were distracted. We didn't notice until the person from the car called to us.

"Boys you're late, I was just taking Frankie to school. Do you and your friends need a lift?" Our mom asked looking in the girls direction, that is when she noticed the passed out girl, "Oh dear, what happened!?!?!"

That was the _I hope you did not change in front of this girl and frighten her enough make her pass out, and now we are going to have to move again look_. I hated that look, I always got dumbstruck. Then packing always followed and I hated packing. But Joe came to the rescue, "Well mom, Stella and Macy were late as well and so we were all going to walk together, but it turns out Macy knew who we were, so she fainted after she got really excited." Nick and I both shook our heads.

"Stella? Is that the truth?" My mom asked completely ignoring Nick and I. Stella nodded her head. "Well then get in what are you waiting for. You have already missed twenty minutes of first period." My brothers and I all piled in the back of the Mini Van so not to risk any 'accidental hugging' as Joe would like to call it. Joe helped situate Macy into a seat, but allowed Stella to fasten her seat belt. Once Stella was safely seated, Mom took off like a shot. By the time we arrived at the school only three minutes had passed, and thanks to the loud honking and screaming of the three prople we almost hit Macy was awake. We waited for Stella to open the door and for her and Macy to climb out before following them. We stood on the sidewalk and waved goodbye as Mom was off again to get Frankie to school. He was lucky he had late arrival.

"Well I guess it is time to head to class, don't you think so fellas? We are late after all." I said, when I got no response I looked around and I saw my brothers walking off with the two girls. "Hey! Wait up!" I called while running after them.


End file.
